


that's no moon

by ElasticElla



Series: follower milestone ficlets [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Secret Relationship, mentioned maria/sharon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 22:07:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7192757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam flicks off the tv, shutting up the reporter that has started speculating if there might be wedding bells in Sharon and Steve's near future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	that's no moon

Sam flicks off the tv, shutting up the reporter that has started speculating if there might be wedding bells in Sharon and Steve's near future. Turning it on in the first place had been a bad idea, he was supposed to be reprogramming Redwing tonight. But Steve had looked so handsome in his suit when he left, and Sam just wanted to see it again, instantly. 

It's not that he minds Sharon and Steve being each other's beards, and Maria swears she's okay with it. (Like she would be intimidated by her girlfriend fake going out with _anyone_ , Hill said when it started, adding something under her breath that made Sharon blush.) It's just that he knows if they ever start dating in public, those aren't going to be the comments reporters make about them. It's going to be about his gender or race or the fucking ptsd or- and Sam doesn't want to think about this again. 

Heading out to the garage, Sam sits at the workbench. “Alright little buddy, tonight we're going to improve your ability to escape places on your own. I know, right? It's not that I don't trust the government with you, it's just… nah it's exactly that. Did you know they dented the wings? Clumsy agents.” 

.

Steve finds him hours later, still trying to figure out a way to not give Redwing too much autonomy while still getting enough for escape purposes. 

“One sec,” Sam says, entering a last line of code. 

“I've got all night,” Steve says jokingly, and Sam turns, losing his train of thought. While his boyfriend had looked very nice before, he looks positively sinful now, the first few buttons of his shirt undone, sleeves rolled up to his elbows, tie and coat gone. 

“Or now,” Steve says with a smile when Sam gets up quickly. 

“Hush you,” Sam murmurs against Steve's mouth, kissing him softly. There's a faint taste of raspberries, and Sam shoves the reception out of his head. 

“Carry me in?”

And Steve doesn't ask why, bless him. Just swings Sam up into his arms with a, “Hold tight.” 

.

Steve waits until after their post orgasmic bliss has mostly melted away into relaxed but not sleepy cuddling on the couch. Sam is thinking about maybe picking out a movie or if they should take a long bath together instead- the first doesn't require any moving and whittles away at the list, but the second is more fun- when Steve tightens his arms around Sam. 

“You watched didn't you?” 

Sam winces, “I didn't mean to.” 

“Hey, it's not your fault, okay? Once things settle more…” 

“I know.” 

“I love you,” Steve says, warmth blossoming in Sam's chest. “So much,” he continues, “that tomorrow I'll subject myself to all your Star Wars movies and after we'll go to the aquarium?” 

Sam chuckles into his neck, blinking away sudden wetness, damn pollen. “Sounds good.”


End file.
